Winters Awakening
by Miranda178
Summary: Taken from AO3 account summary/details are on the inside because I can't write a summary to save my life.
1. Info

Ok this is my fill for this prompt on rotg_kink that was posted by kiki564

_This is based on an earlier prompt, which needs to be filled (b/c its AWESOME).  
_

_According to the other prompt: "Easter has roots in many pagan celebrations revolving around fertility. Bunny is happy to let the humans of the world keep breeding as long as they honor him with a festival and virgin tributes each spring."_

_I imagine that Bunnymund couldn't get tributes from the same village every year. He's a giant rabbit and I imagine he has a lot of stamina, just one tribute wouldn't be enough. Humans aren't born and mature as quickly as it would take to keep him satisfied with the number virginal tributes of appropriate age that he would require each year. So villages take turns offering him tributes each year. The year comes that the little village that Jackson Overland Frost and his family live in has to offer tribute. _

_Jack ends up as a tribute. Maybe Bunny picked him out, maybe older!Pippa gets picked and in Hunger Games fashion Jack offers to take her place, IDEK. Whatever the filler can think up._

_Bonus: The other Guardians make an appearance._

_Double Bonus: Jack's mom was a tribute many years ago._

This here is just a little info page on the characters and where I'm kind of going with this story. Now a little note for readers of this story if you don't like it based on this simple overview/plan or if you start to not like it later on than please do me a favor and hit the back page button and go and simply read something else after all I'm not forcing you to read this, you don't want to read it fine but don't write me any flames because they will be ignored and simply thrown into the fire to keep my room warm since my family loves to keep this house freezing. I would also like to point out that this is my first time writing anything like this so feel free to give some constructive criticism and not be to harsh. Thank you now onto the actual info.

This story is definitely going to be AU. Trust me it wouldn't work any other way.

There are three worlds in this story: our world (the human world), spirit world and the supernatural realm that runs them both.

Some of the characters are from other movies/shows but I've sort of made them my own so you don't need to know anything about them because seriously besides name and appearance they act nothing like them which is why I'm not tagging them.

There will be some facts you find out later that I won't be adding here for reasons you shall see later on. Well here we go:

Characters in no real particular order

Nicholas St. North

Toothiana

Sanderson Mansnoozie

Pitch

Jack Frost

Jamie

Sophie

E. Aster Bunnymund

Christian Delko

Gersemi Delko

Theron Novak

Christopher Novak

Thor

Loki

Dean Novak

Gabriel Novak

Jared Barton

Jensen Barton

Ludwig Delko

Aaron Hotchner/Delko

Maciavello Taylor/Delko

Steven Rodgers/Delko

Arthur Kirkland/Delko

Spencer Reid/Delko

Daniel Messer/Delko

Clinton Delko

Ludwig Delko

Monika Delko

Lady Katherine Taisho

Manny

Kurtis Delko

Characters Background info.

Nicholas St. North: Normally called North he acts as a father to Jack and is the father of Jamie and Sophie (Think of young North from the book series). He's married to Toothiana. The whole family travels a lot (think kind of like stereotypical gypsies and merchants) with North making things (toys mostly) as well as fixing others. The toys though are rather famous so people pay good money for them.

Toothiana: I'm calling her Ana in this story because it would be really weird to call her tooth in this story. She's as mentioned before married to North, which makes her Jamie and Sophie's mother and Jacks adoptive mother. She works as a seer whose predictions are always right but in order to tell you your fortune or that of another's (family member, spouse, friend, etc.) she needs to be holding something that belongs to you/them.

Sanderson Mansnoozie: Sandy is North's older cousin and acts as a sort of godfather to the kids he and Pitch both work as storytellers with him acting them out.

Pitch: Pitch is North and Sandy's younger cousin and while Sandy acts out the stories Pitch actually says them. Pitch acts as an older friend and confidant to Jack with any problems he may have that he may not feel like telling his parents since Pitch is closer to him in age. Pitch is 23 while North and Ana are in there 30's and Sandy is close to 40.

Jack Frost: Jack is North and Ana's adoptive son. They found him when he was still an infant during a snowstorm being held by an old man with an arrow made of pure solid ice going straight through his back while crying his little heart out. Not being able to leave the baby to die they took him in and raised him as there own while also trying to find his real family. Jack is 18 and is learning skills from each of his family members and has no preference. He found out when he was young that he could control ice but is hiding it from everyone but Pitch who was with him at the time. He loves to play with his younger siblings and simply have fun but he knows when to be serious and take responsibility.

Jamie: Jamie is 14 turning 15 and is very protective of his little sister and adores and admires his brother Jack. He's usually found near his father or either one of his siblings.

Sophie: Sophie is 8 years old and already hates how overprotective her brother is causing her to slightly prefer Jack over Jamie but she still love's them both very much. She's usually found with either her mother or Jack.

E. Aster Bunnymund: Commonly referred to as simply Aster he is considered among humans as a god of spring and fertility. Among the spirits he is in fact the embodiment of spring and among the beings in the higher realm he works for their god of spring by acting in his stead in the lower realm (when I say realm I sort of mean universe).

Every year he visits one of the human villages and choses a tribute. After a year has passed the tribute returns to their family bringing gifts given to them by the god (In reality he takes them to the highest realm for a day which translates to a year in the human realm while time doesn't move in the spirit realm, not really and yes he sleeps with them in his human form but they're made to forget what he really looks like and that he even has a human form). He looks for the tribute in his small little cute baby bunny form (sorry I just had to say it like that) in order to watch unobserved. He then appears to the village people as a large rabbit and announces who he's chosen to be his tribute.

He's actually looking for his mate. He'll know who they are upon seeing them and he's had foggy dreams and visions about them so he has an idea of who they are but he's not entirely sure. Note: I'm not writing an accent for him or North this is an AU so I'm having them speak plain English because I suck at writing accents.

Christian Delko: He is the god of summer to the humans and the embodiment of it to the spirits in the highest realm he represents one of the three afterlives in this case limbo/purgatory, which is the neutral one of the three. He is Steve and Clint's son.

Gersemi Delko: She is Christian's wife and to the humans she is the goddess of autumn/fall and the embodiment of it to the spirits in the highest realm she is actually the goddess of winter and both represents and embodies the elements of water and ice as well as winter. She is Thor and Loki's daughter.

Theron Thomas Novak: Referred to as Theron but nicknamed Tom by everyone in the family he is Christian and Gersemi's son. He is not known to the humans but in the highest realm he also represents one of the three afterlives in his case heaven, which makes him the embodiment of light. He's also Christopher's spouse.

Christopher Novak: Chris as he is commonly called is Tom's spouse. Like Tom the humans don't know about him but to the highest realm he is the god/embodiment of storms. He's Gabriel and Dean's son.

Thor: Thor acts as a sort of advisor to Christopher in the higher realms and he is the former god of summer in the human realm. Loki is his spouse and he is Gersemi's father.

Loki: The same way Thor councils Chris in his duties Loki does it for his daughter in the higher realms but in the human realm he remains the god of winter until Aster finds his mate who is apparently meant to replace him. Loki is actually Gersemi's mother.

Dean Novak: Dean used to be human but gave it up to live in the higher realm in order for him to have a child of his own flesh and blood with his mate Gabriel (there are other reasons but they have nothing to do with the story). He's Christopher's mother.

Gabriel Novak: Gabriel is Christopher's father and like his mate he gave up his former life as an angel so that they may be together.

Jared Barton: Clint's father and Jensen's mate they ran away when Jensen's family tried to force him to marry a woman in order for him to produce an heir while he wanted nothing more that to be with Jared and have children with him despite how impossible it was. He acts as an advisor to Christian who is also his grandson.

Jensen Barton: When he and Jared ran away they simply stumbled upon the higher realm with their human realm having no knowledge of it. The Lady as she is called had apparently been watching them and decided to bring them into the fold knowing that they served a great purpose, she also gifted Jensen the ability to have the child he so desired. He acts as an advisor to Tom who is his great grandson.

Ludwig Delko: The oldest of four brothers he is mated to Arthur and is Kurt's father. He is the representative of one of the afterlives with his being hell, which makes him the embodiment of darkness and shadows. He is the only son actually born to Monika and Ludwig. He's also the Crowned Prince of Hell.

Aaron Hotchner/Delko: The second of the four brothers Aaron was brought into the family when he was a few days short of 15 due to his real mother and father both dying while on a mission from the Lady. He was given both Monika and Ludwig's blood thus making him they're son through blood (I'll explain later). Since it was so close to his birthday he didn't gain many of their ability's but he is still strong in his own right as he is the god of spring and the embodiment of the earth element. He's Spencer's mate

Maciavello Taylor/Delko: Mac and Steve are known as yin-yang twin with both having two different sets of parents and appearing as opposites in their hair and eye coloring and yet they were born at the exact same time. Same date, same hour, same everything. Including the fact that their mothers died giving birth to them and their father being killed shortly after. The same process, which made Aaron a member of the Delko family (the blood giving), was performed on the two of them when they were babies thus making them just as powerful as any other member of the family. He is the god of summer and embodiment of fire in the higher realm. He's also Danny's mate.

Steven Rodgers/Delko: Steve is the god of autumn/fall in the higher realm as well as the embodiment of the element of air. He's also Clint's mate.

Arthur Kirkland/Delko: He acts as his mate Ludwig's advisor but has been known to help out Christopher. He's also Kurt's mother.

Spencer Reid/Delko: Spencer is Aaron's mate and advisor.

Daniel Messer/Delko: Danny is Mac's mate and advisor.

Clinton Delko: Clint is Steve's mate and advisor as well as Jared and Jensen's son and Christian's Mother.

Ludwig Delko: King of Hell and the father of the four brothers'.

Monika Delko: Queen of Hell and the mother of the four brothers'. She's very close to all her family as well as being close to the Lady.

Lady Katherine Taisho: Katherine is the woman called the Lady. She rules the half of the realms that have magic within them and interact with the magical beings. She is the original goddess of fall/autumn and winter and is the heir apparent of the king of the higher realm. She's now seen as the goddess of the moon.

Manny: The moon god to the humans he works solely for Katherine and fulfills all her wishes with out question.

Kurtis Delko: Ludwig and Arthur's youngest son he is Gersemi's apprentice and is always seen around her. He also works with Aster when he's trying to find his mate.

Ok time for some extra info and a few polls. ^_^

The Blood Giving: If before your powers come in (around 15) you happen to consume the blood of someone with a lot of power and they give it to you willingly then it actually makes it so that your DNA says that both the being who gave you the blood and your actual parents are your parents and you inherit powers from both sides. The earlier the blood is given the stronger the powers.

Mate/Spouse: In the human realms they refer to their mate as their spouse in the higher realm it's mate. Once your powers come in then you start to get these sort of visions that just barely help you find your mate (Katherine's not making it easy for anybody). You have an instant attraction to your mate but that doesn't mean you immediately fall in love with them (That would just make things way to easy). More info as the story develops.

The Long Names that then get shortened: Unless stated other wise the short versions of the names are their actual names the long version is used in either formal settings or when you're pissed at them. Only family can automatically call them by the short version everyone else need permission from that person.

Mpreg: Ok for the higher beings I made it so that mpreg is possible for some, I'm not going to explain how it just is.

Now here's a small poll that I have for any readers and it's just two questions:

Do you want me to include any sex scenes between Jack and Aster (they're both human) or not?

There will be mentions of past mpreg but do you want me to include it with having Jack get pregnant with a sweet little baby?

Please go to my profile the poll is at the top. There's no deadline since I won't be getting anywhere near these parts anytime soon. Oh and I want readers to actually participate so I'm leaving space for an OC that will be Jacks personal servant/friend while he's with Aster, before he falls in love with him obviously, so either message me on AO3 or Fanfiction or leave a review with your OC. Thank You.

Now the way this story is going to work is I'll be posting two chapters at a time now they're actually the same chapter with one being in Jacks point of view and one being in Asters. The first chapter should be up this weekend. Happy reading everybody! ^_^

**This is a message to my Fanfiction readers this is taken directly from my Archive Of Our Own entry. I'm posting this so even people on Fanfiction can get in on the action. The story is rated T due to language but it may go up on A03 where I'll be posting the whole thing. All I'm posting here is the info page and the prologue to see if any body is interested. So this is being marked as complete but if you're interested in the story and don't have an AO3 account don't worry just follow the story here and when I post a chapter on AO3 I'll post a chapter here saying that it's been updated. Now I know I can't make an authors note a chapter so that chapter will be a small overview of everything that's happened in the other chapters. My AO3 account has the same username by the way. AO3 will also have extras such as the prologue which is now up having links to pictures of what Aster looks like in human form which I don't own but are what I'm basing him off of. Thank you for reading this and have a wonderful day. Happy Reading Everybody! ^_^**


	2. Prologue

**Taken Directly From AO3**

Toothiana hears a voice in the storm and baby Jack is found. We also find out what's happening with everyone else.

Sorry this just had to get out. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

A baby's nursery decorated with beautiful winter landscapes, furniture made of pure white pine everything in white with varying shades of blue covering the room. Snow falls gently from the sky outside the window covering the balcony and it's railing in a soft blanket. You look to the ceiling and see an image of a cloudless night sky full of stars and a full moon shining down on a sweet little baby boy in his crib. The baby with his pale moonlit skin and hair blending almost seamlessly into his surroundings sleeping sweet dreams full of snowflakes and his mothers melodic voice unaware of the danger that is very nearby planning unspeakable horrors for the babe and his family.

Far from the baby's room in another home the full moon shines down on a young man still awake sitting on a hill. The moon shines down on his dark head with hair a mix of blacks and blues and grays creating an enchanting image. Two rabbit ears lie back on his head grazing his back, markings cover his arms and his forehead. A rabbit's tail sticks up from the only coverings on his body a pair of pants lying low on his hips with bindings covering his feet. The only coverings on his upper body are a pair of bracers on his arms and a bandoleer across his chest. He sits in the moonlight unknowing of the horrors that have and will occur and the drastic changes in his life.

"Aster" says a voice from behind him causing him to snap out of the trance his thoughts had left him in. "Yes Master Aaron" says the young man now identified as Aster. A snort comes from behind him "Kid how many times have I told you to just call me Aaron now" said Aaron. "Too many times now to count" said Aster shaking his head and laughing. "Well I'd suggest getting used to it kid considering you're now representing me in the human realm as the god of spring" said Aaron with humor in his voice. "Oh please don't remind me" said Aster his voice full of exasperation "the whole village is driving me up the wall with congratulations". Aaron laughs and says "now you know a little bit of how I felt when I became the god of spring and the embodiment of earth, trust me that was not a good day for me and at least you found some time to get away. With Mac and Steve as my brothers especially considering they weren't representatives yet and neither of us three had found our mates yet, calling it hell is putting it lightly." Aster laughed at the annoyed look on Aaron's face. "All right kid. Come on let's go let's get you back home before your family starts to worry and comes and tries to skin me alive" Aaron says jokingly.

The boys start to make their way back to Aster's home but as they get closer they start to notice something strange the air seemed a much colder than it should be for a light snow. They turn and look to each other with worried looks on their faces. This seems to be a signal for both of them for they both start running as fast as they can back to Aster's home with Aster leading a good ways ahead of Aaron.

Then Aster suddenly stops on a hill overlooking the entire village that is his home. When Aaron finally catches up he stops to catch his breath and then looks to Aster and sees a look of sheer horror on the young man's face. Confused as to why Aster has such a look on his face Aaron looks over at the village only to see it completely frozen over. A look of shock event also covers Aaron's face what Aster simply falls to his knees and starts to shake shocked and can be used as to why anyone would want to harm his people. The look of shock quickly fades from Aaron's face and he immediately calls his three brothers. Once that is done he falls next to Aster and tries to comfort him and snap him out of his shock-induced trance.

Aaron's brothers arrived quickly and look confused at the young man on the ground but the look of confusion quickly turns to understanding and shock. "My Gods why would anyone do something like this?" Said Ludwig

"Why would someone do this? More like how could someone do this? The only people we know who could do something like this are Loki, Gersemi and Lady Katherine and that's only when they really pissed and even then they would only do it to the person that pissed them off." Said Mac.

"Guys you're not helping right now" said Steve as he goes to kneel next to Aster who still in his shock induced trance.

"Sorry" both Mac and Ludwig say at the same time.

"Steve you go get mother and Lady Katherine, We'll stay here and try to snap Aster out of it." Said Aaron.

"On it" Steve goes as quickly as he can to get his mother and Lady Katherine so that they can find out who could have caused this. The boys continue to try and snap the young Pooka out of his stupor. They hear a strangled gasp come from behind them. They turned around to see their mother leaning against their father looking almost as if she were about to pass out and Lady Katherine with her hand over her mouth staring down at the village with a look of shock and cold fury on her face. Immediately Monika goes and takes Aster into her arms and hugs him this seems to snap him out of his stupor as he hugs her back and begins to break down in her arms, crying his eyes out and continuing to cry till he passes out from both shock and exhaustion.

"How in all the realms did this happen?!" Katherine hissed through clenched teeth trying not to scream and awaken the poor boy with cold fury in her eyes that freezes the boys in place. "Well who did this?!" She continues to hiss her eyes flashing red. "We don't know Madame. Aaron was the one who called us." Said Ludwig. Her eyes quickly snapped toward Aaron "well" she says "who did this?!" "I don't know it was like this when we arrived Madame." Aaron says with fear in his voice. "Well then let's get the poor thing in a bed he must be exhausted. Then we'll see if we can find the fool who dared to do this." She says with a wicked smile on her face and murder in her eyes.

Unbeknownst to them the very person who had just caused this tragedy was now in the baby's nursery about to cause the family even more pain and misery. The old man carefully took the baby out of his crib and walked toward the balcony doors. He opened the balcony doors but no sooner had he stepped out that the baby started crying having woken up to no longer feel the warmth of his room and blankets but the bitter cold of the outside world. The man quickly and carefully jumped off the balcony and began to run after hearing the door to the baby's nursery slam open. The mother seeing the balcony doors open quickly ran out onto the balcony and seeing the man running with her child in his arms quickly formed a bow and arrow made of pure ice. With quick and deadly accuracy she shot the arrow hitting the man straight through the back. The man though had been saying a teleportation spell as he had been running and had just finished when the arrow hit him in the back. The mother watched as the arrow hit and they both vanished. She fell back into her husband's arms and let out a pain filled scream of sorrow and anguish that could be heard through the whole realm.

In the human realm a young man and his young wife along with his older and younger cousins were traveling through a horrible snowstorm. While they were traveling the young woman heard a strange sound. "Nicholas did you hear that?" asked Toothiana.

"Hear what?" Asked Nicholas. She heard it again "That! It sounds like a baby crying!" she cried. "I baby crying? Were traveling in the middle of a snowstorm where would you hear baby crying?" Nicholas asked incredulously. "I know what I heard and that sounded like-" "North look!" cried his five-year-old cousin Pitch. Out on the side of the road was an old man lying face down in the snow. "North stop we have to see if we can help! He might be hurt!" cried Pitch. Nicholas immediately stopped the wagon and Pitch and Toothiana both got out to see if they can help as they got closer they were shocked to see that the man had an arrow in his back but what truly shocked them was at the arrow was made of pure ice. Toothiana then let out a gasp as she heard the crying of the baby again. She went closer toward the old man she turned him onto his side and saw that in his arms was a little baby boy upon seeing her only began to cry even louder and held out his arms to her as if asking to be held. She quickly grabbed him and wrapped him in his blanket and ran with Pitch back to the wagon.

"Why are you holding a baby?!" Asked Nicholas in shock. "That old man had him in his arms I think he kidnapped him." Said Toothiana "and what makes you think that?" Asked Nicholas. "because the guy had an arrow sticking out of his back!" Pitch said rather enthusiastically. "And because the babies blanket is made of such fine material and the last time I saw anything this fine was when I was at that palace telling that Queen her fortune. I can't quite remember exactly who she was and where the palace was but I remember that her dress was of this same material." Said Toothiana holding the baby close to her. They continued down the road arguing and finally deciding to keep the baby with them and try to find his parents. "So what are you going to name him?" Asked Pitch. "I'm going to call him Jack Frost." Said Toothiana. "Why Jack Frost?" asked Pitch confused. "Because that's what's stitched on his blanket." "Really?" "Yep, See it says it right there." Toothiana says while showing Pitch the blanket.

Back with the old man two young men dressed in uniform found him and looked over his body. "Well we found him but where's the baby?" Asked one of the men. "I don't know but his mother's going to be pissed when we come back and tell her that we didn't find her son." "Well at least we can bring back this traitors dead body." the men laughed. Another man also dresses in uniform walks up to the other two "Men I just got a message back from the Lady apparently not only did he kidnapped that child he's also the one who killed everyone in that village by freezing them to death." "Well you sure fucked up didn't you Old Man Winter?"

Bet yeah didn't see that coming huh? Next chapter will be small events that happen in Jack and Asters live. The story doesn't really start until chapter 4. This chapter is brought to you by the dragon naturally speak program. Thanks to that thing I managed to write this in less than an hour (and it would have been even less is I wasn't being constantly interrupted).


	3. Story update! Ch1

You know you people are REALLY lucky right now, why are you lucky you ask because as of Saturday this update shouldn't be possible. My older sister works as a nurse while also going to med school to be a doctor, she has a 5 year old daughter who is the sweetest little thing, now something come up that she had to go to work. I didn't ask for details we're family and I had just finished grading papers the day before (I teach at a private K-12 school) so I wasn't busy and didn't mind watching her for a few hours.

I was sitting in my office and she comes in asking for lunch, I get up for ten minutes to make her lunch and when I come back once she's settled down eating I find out that my computer (laptop) is no longer working. In ten minutes that child has managed to some how break this thing. Her dad comes to pick her up and I ask him to look at it (this man is a computer genius I swear) and he says I have to get a new one because there's nothing that can be done to fix it.

Now at the moment I don't have the money to get a new laptop so you can kind of see where this is going, now my family doesn't give gifts on the 25th which is Christmas day oh no we give each other our gifts on the Day of the Three Kings which is on the 6th of January, my sister took me to get a new computer and paid for it because she felt sorry that her daughter broke mine while I was taking care of her when I wasn't even supposed to. I of course said thank you and hugged her for doing this but I also told her that it's alright that I now know that I can't let the daughter into my office any more and that I don't blame her or her daughter. So yeah again you people are lucky.

Now some info on chapter one: there's chapter 1a and 1b. 1a is the first chapter from Jacks POV and 1b is from Asters. Now some people have mentioned lack of detail well I hope to fix that by writing the story out kind of like how you see a movie or TV script written out. It's a lot easier for me to write that way and will probably get quicker updates.

I would also like to clarify something; I got a review saying that it's misleading for me to mark this story as complete when it's not actually complete. Well apparently someone didn't read the message at the end of the info page, that was in **BOLD** mind you, that says that as far as this story goes on Fanfiction it **IS** complete. Any updates to this story here are going to be like this, basically me announcing that the story has been updated on Archive of Our Own (AO3). There is a reason why it's not being posted on here and that reason is because according to the poll so far this story may very well likely have some smut in it and I've had friends on this site who's stories had some smut, that wasn't even that explicit, got those stories deleted and them banned. I'm not willing to risk that so the story is being posted there. I put some of it up here on fanfiction so that a) people who don't have an AO3 account can still track it and know when its updated and b) so that more people can read and enjoy it, they know where to find it since it's under both the same tittle and author, so please don't say it's misleading when you apparently don't know how to read correctly.

I hope you all enjoy the new chapters and feel free to review on either site! ^_^

-Miranda Out


	4. Story update! Ch2

Chapters 2 is officially up on AO3 and Chapter 3 should be up this weekend. For anyone having trouble finding it I posted a link to the story on my profile. Remember to vote in the poll! Thank you and enjoy reading! ^_^


	5. Story update! Ch3

Chapter 3 is up and I posted a link on my profile that leads to my blog on tumbler that I will be using for this story. The story will also be posted there for those of you with no AO3 account but do have a tumbler and will include extras. You can ask me questions about the story or you can even ask the characters questions if you want on tumblr and some of the extras will be music that goes with a chapter if the chapter has any like this one does and some other things that are mentioned in one of the posts so feel free to check it out. Enjoy Chapter 3 everyone!


	6. Story update! Ch4

Chapter 4 is up! I repeat Chapter 4 is finally up!


	7. Important!

Hey everyone just wanted to let you know that Winters Awakening and it sequel may take some time to be updated. I just started to set up my classroom for this year (they change the room every year) and school starts at the end of the month so yeah it may be some time before anything is posted. Sorry.

I was wondering though if you could help me out with something? I was thinking of making some info 'pages' on specific topics about Avalon and the Avalonians except instead of being separate actual pages of writing it'll be audio which I can do while I work on the million other thing I have to do between now and the last week of August. Do you think I should do it or would it be better to keep writing it all down at the end of every chapter and if I do go through with it what do you want to know about Avalon and its people? It could be anything really a specific species, interaction between various species, how the government works, religions and/or if there are any, interactions with mortals, society as a whole or just a species, general physical appearances, etc. These are just some examples. They'll be posted on Tumblr if I do them.

I'm also thinking of looking for a co-writer if anyone is interested. I think it'll help to get the stories finished a lot faster. If anyone wants to contact me for either the co-writing or the info pages you can comment on AO3 or Fanfiction, private message me on Fanfiction, send me a message on Tumblr or if you don't have a Fanfiction account and want to keep it private you can email me at miranda178 live .com (add the at symbol between miranda178 and live) and I also have babblr on tumblr if you want to chat. Babblr only works on google chrome though for anyone who's wondering. This goes for any questions you may have as well.

Now under the page break is a one shot that takes place some number of centuries after WA but before its planed epilogue and sequel and shows one of the many ways that Avalonians interact with beings in other realms. In this case they interact with what are known as 'Alternates' for those of you who haven't guessed for the name alone these are alternate versions of Avalonians that exist in other realms. Jack is in his female form in this one shot but his alternate is male. This has vague mentions of Caught (Chapters 3-11) by QWERTYbee on AO3, midnightalbums on tumblr, which I just happen to be addicted to at the moment. You don't really have to read it to know what's going on. This just to show everyone that I'm still working on my stories don't worry and to anyone who decides to read it enjoy.

* * *

Manny sat at his usual seat watching the different happenings in the various realms on the monitors with an indifferent but calculating eye watching for anything that may interest Lady Katherine. He heard the door slide open behind him and two sets of footsteps enter the room one the thump of boots, the other the click of heels. His eyes never move away from the screens as the two continue to move closer to him stopping once they're standing next. He then looks at them from the corner of his eye. They're also looking at the monitors but unlike his small sweeping gaze that never truly takes in what's going on, unless it affects his mistress of course, their eyes seem to be looking for a specific screen. He knows who they are: Aster Bunnymund and his young mate Jack or Jacquelyn as the case may be at the moment. He waits to be spoken to as he has been taught to do to the small few Aster and Jacquelyn are apart of.

Jacquelyn turns to him and smiles at him showing all of her teeth but especially those poisonous fangs of hers. "Hello Manny how has everything been going for you today?" she asks kindly. "As good as they normally do madam." Manny says with a nod of his head his eyes scanning her and her mates' attire. "I see you'll be attending tonight's masquerade." he says motioning toward their clothes. Jacquelyn looks down at her light blue dress and smiles nodding at him. "Yes we are but we wanted to check up on something or rather someone before we go if you don't mind of course." she says while Aster places her arm in his and looks down at her with a small smile on his face.

Manny just waves them off saying, "Not at all feel free to look to your hearts content." They nod and turn their heads back to the screens to search. Manny turns his eyes back to the monitors and ignores them.

"Now where are those two little darlings?" Jacquelyn purrs as she searches through the multiple images in front of her. "Ah! There they are!" she says as she moves the screen toward them. She looks at her mate and asks "Shall we see what's happened between these two since we last checked in on them darling?" He lets out a quiet chuckle at her words while shaking his head before he smiles down at her, his fangs now showing and says, "I don't know why you keep asking my dear when you already know the answer." She giggles and says "I know I just like asking it." before she moves her hand along the screen and the scene changes from the two beings kissing to the two laying in a nest underground. They watch as the larger one takes the smaller one to the surface near a river to wash up then tries to run away only to be caught and taken back down. They watch the boy slowly begin to unravel and slowly but surely learn the truth of his existence and purpose with a rather sick and twisted satisfaction running through their veins as they watched until they reach the point where they had started with the two kissing. Jacquelyn waves her hand over the image sending the screen back to it place among the others.

"I see you two have been quite busy recently." says a voice from behind them. Manny moved to bow when the voice says, "As you were Manny I only came here to talk to these two little devils." Jacquelyn and Aster turn around to see Katherine behind them in a beautiful kimono like dress that looked as if it were part of the night sky. Jacquelyn crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I resent that Katherine. Me and Aster may have some celestial demon blood but I wouldn't say it's enough to call us devils."

"That may be true my dear but you and I both know that was not what I was referring to." Katherine said while motioning the two of them out into the hallway with her, leaving Manny to continue watching the screens. Once in the hallway Katherine looked at Jacquelyn and Aster before setting her eyes on Jacquelyn. "You've been placing thoughts in that boy's head and pressing your influence on him." Katherine then gave her a light glare "Now I want to know why I shouldn't send you two to your elements Master or Mistress and their advisors as well as the others to be punished for messing with things you shouldn't be. I know they're your alternates but that doesn't give you a free pass to mess with them in any way." she said.

"We do have permission Lady Katherine" Jacquelyn began "My Mistress once went to that realm on a missionyou had sent her on and meet Asters alternate. I don't know exactly what happened but I do know that she promised him a mate or 'doe' as he called it. She put me and Aster in charge of that she told us to pick the family they would be born into, the town he would live in, how they would look, how they would act everything. She also told us that we were to influence them in anyway we could and we did, we keep him away from most of the village so he would stay pure from there foul human taint and the humans in that realm are all rather tainted let me tell you and now" she paused and tilted her head to look Katherine directly in her golden eyes with her blue eyes that at the moment looked like to glaciers "Now we're helping him adjust to this situation the best we can after all there is only so much we can do madam.".

Katherine stopped glaring at them and smiled sighing in relief. "So that's what's been going on." she said. Jacquelyn and Aster looked at her confused not understanding what she meant by that. "I've been watching that realm but those two in particular. Watching them is a great way to keep the darkness within me at bay for at least a little while and recently I noticed traces of your magic around the boy and wondered what was going on." Katherine said when she noticed the confused look on both their faces. The two nodded in understanding.

"Now what are you two going to do now?" Katherine asks. "We were going to find a young a muse who'd asked us if we could find them something rather dark to watch and then tell and inspire another being, probably a human, into telling. In won't be an exact retelling of what happened, gods know it never is, but close enough. Then we were going to a masquerade in one of the human realms where we'll be spying on some guy who's been supposedly using his own children as prostitutes to his business partners despite being rich as fuck himself and that just being completely and utterly wrong. If it turns out to be true we get the kids out and then kill the sick bastard." said Aster with a shrug of his shoulders. "Yes but not before us and all the others have our 'fun' with him" said Jacquelyn with a vicious gleam in her eyes and a wide Cheshire Cat like smile that showed of all her teeth but most especially the two very sharp fangs that had lengthened at Asters words about their mission.

Katherine gave them an equally vicious smile and wished them luck on their mission before relaxing her features again and saying "There's already a muse covering this but I've noticed that they've been rather slacking so tell your muse that they'll both be working together but if the other one continues to slack off they have to find something else to use. An artist's only job is to show up and have to willpower and courage to use what the muse gives them. The best case scenario is that both of them show up and the muse inspires them by planting ideas into their head whether it's an image for an artist to draw or a story for a writer to pen down on paper and whether that image or story is just a vague concept for the person to develop on their own or an exact image or story, that is the job of a muse after all, and the person draws or writes it but that of course is not always the case. There are times when a muse will give someone inspiration but they have neither the will and/or courage to do anything with it and then there are other times where the person is ready and willing to work but there is no muse to give them the inspiration." Katherine sighs.

"I hope things continue to go well for you two and-" she pauses and gets a faraway look in her eyes before she smiles and looks at them "and it seem congratulations are in order sometime in the near yet rather distant future. Goodbye Aster, Jacquelyn." she said nodding at each of them in turn before quickly spinning on her heel and leaving the hallway. Aster and Jacquelyn both turn towards each other with equal looks of confusion and seeming to ask if the other knew what she meant with those parting words. They both just shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads before leaving to complete their mission.


End file.
